


Determined GoldenNeedles

by Flamefriends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, GB Papyrus, Kinda?, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, determined mono, gaster blaster beast, implied genocide run, it's not too descriptive but just in case, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: The aftermath of some epic battle involving Monofell Sans, Swapfell (red) Papyrus, and a human. Pup became a gaster blaster beast through sheer Determination after that human forced Mono into his Determined form and crushed them. Quite literally. But that's not the point. The human is gone. The threat is gone. Now it's just the two of them.Monofell is a non-Fell au created by PC-Doodle and can be foundhere.





	Determined GoldenNeedles

**Author's Note:**

> The story is told in the perspective of Pup's GB form. He isn't all there mentally, so he's written using "it" and "the creature" instead of "he."

**Pain.** Everything hurt. Every bone in the creature’s body had been misshapen and grown far beyond its original stature. The Determination surging through its bones had supercharged it, and now, instead of the shy, marred skeleton it used to be, it was a hulking quadrupedal beast. Any likeness of its once humanoid figure was gone -- its skull had a canidae shape and an ursidae bite. Its body was now some amalgamation of canidae, felidae, and ursidae structure -- built for speed and strength with a long tail for balance. Some sort of black ichor flowed from the creature’s hollow eye sockets and dripped from its maw -- its expression one of pain, while its soul glowed a Determined red in its ribcage. 

It scratched at the floor for a moment, claws digging into the tile as it seemed to try and either further disfigure the already indistinguishable smear of bloodied meat and bone chips that was once a human, or wipe the gore from its bones. A deep huff came from the creature, then it stepped onward with a slow, uncomfortable gait. That smear didn’t matter anymore. It was gone and the creature’s soul knew as much. 

The soul drove it forward, then had it stop in front of something else. Something with more souls than the creature. It voiced a low, pained, worried rumble as its unfocused gaze fell to a blurry rainbow of soul colors and bones. The creature’s soul knew who this was, but the creature was only capable of vague thoughts in this state. 

_Protect. Care. Love._ Basic directives. Enough to allow the creature to act and softly (well, as softly as it could) knock its skull against the other monstrosity. 

_Protect. Love._ Another sound, another rumble, the creature lifted its skull and, with an ichor-coated, Determined red tongue, it licked the side of the other’s skull. 

_Love._ They would be together forever.


End file.
